


Tim Is Easily Confused

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Dorks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Tim is confused and man Jason shouldn't be allowed to look that hot in glasses.OrTwo members of the Batfam have  to go undercover as a happily married couple. You'd think that the obvious choice would be Dick and Barbra, the happily married couple but Tim is the only member of the family who hasn't accepted Jason back into the family yet so Bruce should really do something about that





	

**Author's Note:**

> So err first fanfic, sorry if it's shit :) enjoy... Or don't I don't control you

"And finally, there's the case of that undercover mission we have to do." Bruce explained as the 'family meeting' came to an end.  
"Oh you mean the happily married couple one?" Dick asked, throwing a smug smirk Tim's way. Tim simply filed it off as just Dick being Dick and he stopped paying attention to the meeting.  
"... So we're all agreed that Tim and Jason will be going undercover right?" Bruce finished.  
Tim suddenly snapped back into the conversation. There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and Tim was so confused he couldn't even protest. Slowly everyone left the cave but Tim was stuck rooted to the spot.  
Tim only vaguely registered someone gently taking his hand and sliding a cool metal ring on his finger. "Congratulations Mr Todd" Jason whispered in Tim's ear. He pulled away with a grin on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow at the house, remember to look adorably dorky Replacement" and just like that Tim was back in reality, watching Jason's retreating form as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.  
\---  
Tim arrived at the house on the outskirts of Gotham trying to keep himself from panicking. This was the kind of neighbourhood where the neighbours talked to each other and Tim and Jason would have to pretend to be completely in love with each other. Tim was terrified. It was only a year ago that Jason tried (several times) to kill him and even though Tim had forgiven him he was still scared of him.  
Tim entered the house with knots in his stomach. He walked into the kitchen and found Jason there.  
"Welcome home, honey" Jason grinned as he turned around and HOLY SHIT HE SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO LOOK THAT HOT IN GLASSES. Suddenly the knots in Tim's stomach turned into butterflies as his heart started pounding a mile a minute. All Tim's previous thoughts of being scared of Jason went out the window as he realised he'd never noticed Jason's attractiveness before.  
Jason was one of those people that shouldn't look attractive in a peach coloured V neck jumper and black skinny jeans but somehow still did. The peach jumper emphasised just how pale Jason was and how blue his eyes were and both items of clothing seemed to cling to Jason in just the right way, showing off his muscles. What really topped off the whole outfit and made Tim feel all warm in places he shouldn't be warm was the pair of black rimmed glasses Jason wore to fit the part of cute husband. And man did he play that part well. He looked cute but hot at the same time and Tim thought that was unfair. There was no way Tim could pull this off if he found Jason this hot in all of his outfits.  
"Yeah, Hi honey." Tim replied voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Ouch. Look Timbo I know we're not on the best of terms but these neighbours are super nosy so we're gonna have to get past this hatred and get on like two people in love would."  
"Oh I'd love to do that Jason. It's just a bit hard to get past this 'hatred when you tried to kill me because of it" Tim knew that Jason wasn't trying to kill him because he was mad at Tim, but he did it because he was mad at Bruce but still.  
"Timmy" Jason started in an equally harsh tone but then something in his attitude changed. Jason started walking towards Tim and then trapped him in a hug. It was warm and safe and Tim didn't want to admit to what it was making him feel. "Look Tim, I know I was shit to you when I first came back but that wasn't me, that was the Lazurus pit making me mad and crazy but that's no excuse. I was very shitty to you and I'm sorry. But since I was excepted back into the family I've noticed that no one seems to treat you right. Bruce takes you and your brain for granted, Dick treats you like you're 5, Damian hates you. I think the only ones who love you for you are the girls and good ol' Alfie. And I don't like that. You should be worshipped in my opinion Timbo" Tim was stood flabbergasted as Jason continued hugging him and ranting in his ear. He couldn't believe anything Jason was saying.  
"Yeah you should be worshiped and I'm gonna worship you for this whole month we have to be undercover. I'm gonna show you what it's like to be married to Jason Todd" he pulled back from the hug and grinned a grin that made Tim's heart flutter.  
Tim was speechless. Did he want to know what it was like to be married to Jason? A small part of him kind of did.  
\---  
There was only one bed.  
Jason had made them dinner after their little 'moment thingy' as Tim was calling it and after dinner they decided to head to bed. But there was only one bed.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to share huh Babygirl" Jason said causally but Tim froze. All the blood in his body rushed south as he shivered.  
"Err yeah I guess." Jason checked as they both got ready and climbed into bed.  
Tim tried to put as much of a gap between them as possible and Jason was quick to fall asleep.  
Tim however couldn't stop thinking about how much that nickname has effected him. There was no way Tim could last a month pretending to be in love with Jason without actually falling in love with Jason. It was only the first day and he was already dangerously close to developing a crush on him.  
At some point in the night Jason rolled over, wrapping his arm around Tim and pulling him closer.  
It was inevitable that Tim woke up feeling warm and safe and hard. Great he had morning wood.  
Tim sprang away from Jason jumping off the bed as fast as he could, waking Jason up in the process.  
"What's up, Princess?" Shit. Jason's morning voice sounded heavenly and man oh man he had to stop with the nicknames he was gonna kill Tim. Jason sat up and ran his eyes tiredly over Tim's body until he reached the buldge in Tim's pyjama pants. Tim was terrified. Jason burst out laughing.  
"Oh babybird! You have morning wood! Haha" Jason laughed some more.  
"Jason stop its not funny!" Tim posted  
"Babygirl its absolutely hilarious. The only person who would not find this hilarious would be a virgin." Jason continued laughing but when he was met with silence from Tim his laughing abruptly stopped. "Oh Timbo" he whispered. "You're a virgin." It wasn't a question.  
"So what if I am?" Tim asked defensively  
"Youre 21 years old Timmy. How can you get to 21 without going further than kissing?" Jason asked seriously but was met with more silence from Tim. Tim had turned redder than a tomato by this point. He'd expect an outburst from Jason. Instead Jason had a look on his face that Tim couldn't decipher.  
"C'mere Tim " he said softly, so softly that Tim found himself moving closer without even thinking about it. Tim sat on the bed next to Jason and as soon as he was settled Jason held onto his hand.  
"So you've never been kissed before?" He asked and Tim was expecting to be mocked but Jason had no tone of mocking in his voice.  
"Haven't had time for it" Tim mumbled "Never saw the appeal"  
"Never saw the appeal" Jason replied shocked. "Goddamnint I promised myself I would keep this mission professional but you don't see the appeal in kissing and I promised you I'd show you what it was like to be married to Jason Todd." Jason looked conflicted for a moment and Tim was about to protest to where this conversation was going but all thoughts of protesting died away when Jason's hand softly cupped his face. Jason began leaning in closer while using his hand to tilt Tim's face up a little bit. Jason's other hand rested on the back of Tim's neck. Tim's hand found themselves automatically resting on Jason's chest in movement Tim originally intended to push Jason away with and end this movement. But as Jason leaned in and his thumb started caressing Tim's cheek, Tim found himself thinking that he never wanted to leave this moment.  
Jason rested his forehead against Tim's, their lips only a breath apart. "You deserve to be worshipped Tim Drake" Jason whispered before he pressed his lips softly to Tim's.  
Tim had no idea what to do so he followed his instincts and pressed his lips back into Jason's. At this, Jason leaped into action, moving his hand from Tim's neck to tangle in his overgrown, shaggy hair and moving his lips ever so slightly so as to get a better angle. The shift in lips had Jason accidentally pulling Tim's hair a bit which caused Tim to let out a small moan. Tim's hands flew to Jason's hair and his eyes flew open. When had he closed them? He expected Jason to pull away disgusted but instead Jason moved his hand from Tim's face to run it down Tim's back. Jason's hand began to explore Tim's body as his tongue shot out to experimentally lick Tim's lower lip. Tim gasped at the strange sensation and Jason used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Tim's mouth deepening the kiss. Jason tried his hardest to put all of his feelings for Tim into the kiss and Tim tried his hardest to capture those feelings and never let them go.  
Eventually they had to break the kiss for air. Tim needed a minute to ground himself so he kept his eyes closes. Jason was overwhelmed at the sight before him. Tim Drake with his hair a mess, his head back and his neck exposed and his lips all red and swollen, if Jason wasn't screwed before he sure as hell was now.  
"Wow" was all Tim managed to say "Fuck, if I'd known kissing was that good I would have kissed you ages ago" Tim giggled.  
Jason froze, before a blinding smile broke out on his face. "You said me"  
"What Jason?" Tim asked confused  
"You said that if you'd known kissing was that good you would have kissed me ages ago" Jason replied his smile growing bigger by the second.  
"Hmm I suppose I did" Tim returned Jason's smile "I guess I've had an unknown desire to kiss you for a while Jay." he giggled again and Jason realised this was the Tim Drake he always wanted to see, not the one who was constantly babied and shot down by the Batfam, but the happy smiley carefree Tim Drake.  
Jason leaned forward again, resting his forehead against Tim's. "Fuck, Tim you make me feel stuff I've never felt before"  
Tim giggled again "That's so cheesy Jay"  
Jason responded with a growl and a quick kiss on Tim's lips "You deserve to be worshipped Tim Drake" he said and his smashed his lips back to Tim's.  
Tim thought back to the fear he'd first felt towards Jason and remembered that before that fear there was love. Jason had been Tim's first crush, he'd been Tim's only crush and after Jason died Tim was the most heart broken, he never thought that one day Jason would come back and love him. Tim couldn't believe there was ever a time when he hated Jason and he didn't ever want to leave Jason. Especially when his kissing was this good.  
Their kiss ended again and they simply embraced each other, each feeling safe in each other's arms. Jason felt like home to Tim and Tim never wanted to loose that feeling.  
"You deserve to be worshipped Jason Todd" Tim smiled. 

 

 

Bonus!!  
A month later Jason and Tim walked into the Batcave hand in hand. Dick spotted them and was about to come over to debrief them in their mission when he saw their hands linked together. Dick froze for a second before cracking a grin.  
"BRUCE IT WORKED!! THE MISSION WORKED! JAY AND TIM ARE HOLDING HANDS!" Dick yelled running out of the cave to go and find Bruce.  
Tim laughed at Dicks antics. "How do we put up with him?" he asked.  
"With you by my side Babygirl, I can put up with anything"Jason replied with a smile.  
Tim grinned before releasing Jason's hand and running off. "Hey everyone!! I bet you never would have guessed that Jason Todd, the big bad Red Hood, is a cheesy romantic!!"  
Jason was left laughing at Tim and thinking what he had done to end up with such a perfect guy.


End file.
